Momijichan do lado negro?
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Momiji andava tranqüilamente pelo pátio... quando de repente... o chão começa a tremer... levandoa em direção a água... algo a faz pensar muito, Mamoru Kusanagui, a viu... mas quando foi salvalá... se deparou com um novo tipo de inimigo, que nem ele, ou m


Anime: Blue Seed Gênero: Drama Título: Momiji-chan do lado negro?

Momiji-chan do lado negro?

Momiji andava tranqüilamente pelo pátio... quando de repente... o chão começa a tremer... levando-a em direção a água... algo a faz pensar muito, Mamoru Kusanagui, a viu... mas quando foi salva-lá... se deparou com um novo tipo de inimigo, que nem ele, ou melhor, inimiga...

- Ah, quem é você? Oque é você?  
- Ahah, calma Mamorusinho("Mamo-chan")... temos um joguinho a fazer com você... e uma missão a ser completada... sou uma Aragami, assim como você, mas diferente de VOCÊ, sou fiel até a minha morte ao Suzano-Oh!  
- ... Oh, você nem sabe oque é, ou melhor, como se chama?  
- ... N... Não! Nada disso, claro que eu sei! É só que.  
- Sem desculpa.  
- Que desculpa Oque... é chato dizer oque você já sabe, né?  
- É... pode ser até uma boa desculpa.  
- Grrrrrr... VOCÊ QUER PARAR KUSANAGI MAMORU? Bem, esquece... nós e nosso novo tipo de ser que somos... novos tipos de "Arigamis"... somos mais fortes... mais inteligentes... E se você me dá licença... tenho um trabalho a cumprir antes que a sua "queridinha" acorde!  
- Ah... Heim, quê?  
- ... Fui!  
- Ei! Espere!  
- Quê? Ah, vô indo, to com pressa! Falou!

Vush

- Anh? Quê... mas já sumiu? Tão rápido? Não consigo mais sentir a presença dela! Vou precisar da ajuda do TAC... na localização da Momiji e para obter mais informações... Momiji-Chan... Primeiro a Kaede... Agora a Momiji...

No TAC...

- Pessoal tenho uma péeeeessima notícia.  
- Oque foi agora Kusanagi?  
- É seguinte Sakura: Momiji-chan foi levada por um tipo novo de Aragami que diz ser mais inteligente que os demais... mas... não foi o que me pareceu... Bem, somente devemos derrotar este maldito "Angel", recuperar a Momiji-chan e pronto!  
- É só! ''p - Pois é né!  
- Moleza, ta certo então, como estou entediada vou te ajudar... nessa "missão!  
- Ihihi!  
- Hey, pessoal, se necessitarmos de ajuda entramos em contato! Falou!  
- Hai! Sim/Certo/Tah Ok/Entendido brother.  
- Vamos nessa Kusnagi-san! ××p Já que estou moh entediada mesmo!

Chegando lá onde a Momiji caiu na piscina...

- Ai, que tédio, onde será que ela se meteu? - Bem, a ultima vez que eu a vi ela caiu nesta piscina!  
- E você a tirou de lá, não...? - ... Bem... eu não me lembro... Ihihi!

Pouw- Caiu no chão com tudo

- QUÊEEEEEEEEEEE? TUH TAH LOUCO EH? QUER QUE ELA MORRA? AIII, DEPRESA, VAMOS PROCURAR POR ELA NA PISCINA, E JÁ! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELA TROPESSOU E BATEU A CABEÇA, CERTO?  
- O.O'' Yes.  
- GWAHHHHHHHHHHH! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MOMIJI-CHAN ESTEJA VIVA AINDA, MINHA AMIGA! T-T Espero que ela tenha bastante fôlego ou pelo menos quem dorme dentro d'água não mata a pessoa! T-T VOCÊ ME PAGA KUSANAGI, SE ELA NÃO ESTIVER VIVA... - ... Heim?  
- Ta dormindo é? Vai já resgatar a Momiji!  
Empurra o Kusanagi pra dentro d'água)  
- Oq... Glup, glup.  
- AI, ai, ele nunca foi tão lerdo assim! T-T - A achei! Ela está aqui Sakura!  
- ... O quê? T-T O.o'' Ela está viva, não é, Kusanagi.  
- Bem... Não sei.

Pouw, e novamente a Sakura cai com tudo no chão

- DEPRESSA, VERIFIQUE A PULSAÇÃO DELA!  
- Ai, toh tão cansado "queridinha" que vou cair na piscina... ahhh, eu nhum sei nadaaaaaaaaar! T-T Splash

O Kusanagi acorda...

- Ai, ainda bem que tudo não passava de um sonho, eu mesmo não me reconhecia largando a Momiji-chan... O.o'' E eu com "aquele jeitinho" então? CREDO, SAI DE BAIXO! T-T Como se não bastasse o sonho de ontem... T-T Dá medo só de lembra (sonhei que era a Momiji-chan e ela era eu! T-T Que troca de sexo! T-T) ...

- Kusanagi-chan! ohaio!  
- Ah, Momiji-chan, ohaio!  
lê-se 'Ohaiô" que significa bom dia.

- Porque... . Você "vive" nas árvores...? .' Eu sei que você é um Aragami... mas você é diferente... possui um coração! Então o que custa pedir ao TAC um apartamento/casa com comida e roupas... e talz e bem confortante!  
- A, sei lá, não gosto, acho chato! Aqui já está bom... eu gosto de me entrosar com as minhas "raízes", sacou?  
- Unhum, sei, a natureza é mesmo gostosa, é uma pena que a poluam e não respeitem tamanha beleza... Kusanagi-chan, me ajuda a subir?  
- Ta... Ei, Momiji-Chan, você não vai a escola hoje? Decidiu vadiar agora, é? '  
- Ahaha! Não, Kusanagi-chan, hoje é feriado, não tem aula, hihihi, ah, já sei, vamos para a piscina? É bem gostoso ir para a piscina num feriado!  
- Ah, não sei não, não estou com um bom pressentimento... Ops, subindo.  
- Por quê não?  
- Tive um sonho estranho ainda hoje... e você estava nele, a Sakura também, e surgia um novo tipo de Aragami, mas era uma garota.  
- Eu heim, sonhos são sonhos Kusanagi-chan! Certo, se você não vem comigo eu vou sozinha! - Espera, vou contigo só para conferir... Mas não vou cair na piscina, fontes termais são bem mais gostosos e riachos também.  
- Aé!

Chegando na piscina...

- Ai, vou pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Ipaaaaaaa! Ei! Uaaaaaaaah!  
- Oque foi Momiji-chan?  
- Eu tropecei!  
- ... ("Igualzinho" ao meu sonho, será possível?) Momiji-chan, você está bem?  
- Sim, ué, porquê a preocupação Kusanagi-chan?  
- ... Meu sonho.  
- AH, esquece disso, vai! p'' Hum? Mas Oque? O.o'' Aiiiiii, socorro Kusanagi-chan! Glup, glup.  
- Momiji-chan, oque houve! MOMIJI!  
- Acalme-se, você é um de nós, certo?  
- Hum, mas quem?  
- Me chamo Sakuraida... e sou mais um serva enviada pelo nosso Deus!  
- O Suzano-Oh nunca se cansa nunca, não é? Já me levou a Kaede, e agora quer a ultima Kushinada?  
- Não até os humanos respeitarem o que ele criou!  
- Essa não, Momij-chaaaaaaaan! Não tenho tempo para conversa!  
- Hum... tolinho, ela não vai morrer, somente irá servir ao nosso Deus!  
- IMPOSSÍVEL, MOMIJI-CHAN NUNCA.  
- Eheh... serva do Suzano-Oh.  
- ... Glup... glup.  
- Droga, ainda não.  
- Mas Oque?  
- O Deus Suzano também é dono de todos os rios, mares e lagos... sendo assim ele pode conversar diretamente com a Kushinada.  
- Não ouse... MOMIJI-CHAN NÃO O OUÇA!  
- ... glub, glub... (Kusanagisa-chan)  
- (Ola Kushinada... você não deseja morrer, certo)  
- ... (Quem)  
- Sou o Suzano-Oh!  
- Yes! Já começou! - disse Sakuraida -  
- MOMIJI-CHAAAAAN! Eu não vou deixar! - gritou Kusanagi-chan -  
- Não ouse passar por mim, ou vai se arrepender! - respondeu Sakuraida -  
- Droga... e agora, oque devo fazer? MOMIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

...continua... 


End file.
